Tower Of Change
by animelie
Summary: Change can occur at anytime, so Ryan found out in his way into the critically acclaimed Tower Of God. Building yourself into someone of valor was never easy but with time, all things are possible.
1. chapter 1

Hi,

Not exactly new to the site but I wanted to try something. I want to make a self insert story that gels with my personal interests. recently I have been very much into Tower of God. I want to see a OC take a bite into the world of TOG without the mechanics of the gamer or any extraneous crossovers.

I am going to be writing this in the free time of work, of which I do six days a week 12 hours a day. if anyone ever does read this, then good luck. I have been inspired through and through by the countless beautiful stories on this site. Writers tend to draw from their personal narratives and I find the journey brilliant. I will do the same.

I need an outlet for my mind and I choose this story.

BTW: Do not own TOG. Also not really going to make this crazy accurate with all the Korean hublub, aka extraneous naming and explanations for such things as the positions on floor two. Might change my mind if given enough time on my breaks.

And so we begin...

Life has an interesting way of becoming unrecognizable at the drop of a dime...such is the case for Ryan. An observer would say that he was calm in the face of the half illuminated rabbit shaped monstrosity that beckoned to him across the antiquated yet oddly clean grand hall. Yet within his mind, Ryan felt his psyche ever so slightly rip as he recognized where and what he was looking at, the first floor in a series of unfortunate events he was sorely unprepared for on a fundamental level. The normalized self insert questions that were on the tip of his tounge died before they could be vocalized into the universe.

Ryan knew he had two choices in this moment. Would he take the high road and wail upon the unfair nature of the universe or would he accept that maybe in fact he needed a change to his mundane existence?

This is where our story begins, looking upon a young boy who would change those around him, who would ultimately find himself within the confines of a place that tears away all sembleneces of his known reality. A journey of joy and destruction that all began with a trip to get some chemicals from the storage at his work.

(First person shift. I would prefer to write this in first person from here on out)

It was a quiet day as I began the routine of heading into work for the 6th time this week... Well, maybe I need an introduction. My name is Ryan, just Ryan. I never have had a liking towards my last name, a constant reminder of my asshole mother and he-who-left-to-find-a-better-family, a.k.a. the bastard. I think of myself as an average looking guy but know that I am far beneath that bullshit understanding of my body. I am 6' with a decent amount of weight, a mix of muscle and fat from excessive funyun abuse alongside some football weightlifting(roughly 260lbs). My hair is a blond/brown mix that never can stay put in any distinct style save bed Head while my eyes take a huge of artic blue. So overall, an average American look that bellies a stereotypical personality of a teenager away at college for the first time. I describe my personality as something between the class clown and a hermit. I am always willing to have a good time and make others laugh and at the same time despise the random bullshit of interacting with humans. Hypocritical yet oddly satisfying. This personality of mine has caused too much trouble over the years to be considered positive in the eyes of my family and cohort of therapists. In both cases, I'm seen as an angry, belligerent yet intelligent young man with "so much potential yet continuously up to squander the opportunities give", thus a waste to those in positions of authority in my life. This has ultimately led to my self loathing and depressive attitude that blocked my acceptance to any other college beyond Bowling Green State University.

I go to college in Bowling Green, Ohio, a small town that expanded due to a state university near the glorious city of Toledo, Ohio. This place is honestly the worst, in my humble opinion. The school is full of bums who couldn't make it in a decent college but still needed to go. Imagine my horror when I went to my first English class and had to learn how to write in paragraph form!!! We are 18 years of age, for the most part, and should know simple shit like that without having to be instructed... what's next, a course on proper respiration?!?! I digress... inorder to pay for my tuition for my courses at this God forsaken nightmare of a state school, I had to take a job working at nights cleaning academic buildings. Oddly, the job entails little actual thought and extreme moments of boredom, which fits me just right for my fucked up thoughts and creative daydreams. It was at my job that my life changed, never truly knowing if it was for the better.

It is late December, roughly around the time of winter exams, when I was sent to clean a place known to be haunted on campus, Mosely Hall. As a non-believer I scoffed as my manager Nancy told me the "horror" of a random stone door with the etching of eyes that would appear when you least expected it. 'Bullshit' I thought to myself as she rambled about this ominous door. Twenty minutes later I'm up in the building cleaning my classrooms and stealing glances at the allotted books in the office areas. Oddly enough, the cleaning of these random office areas for these disgusting professors is cathartic. While spraying down my rag to wipe the table used to eat copious amounts of Asian noodles, I end up running out of my disinfect spray.

Running back to my closet of beautiful cleaning accessories, I find the random jug of disinfect solution and fill my bottle. However, as I finish filling my spray bottle, I drop the big jug and it starts to roll towards the back of my not so spacious closet. As I look for the jug, I keep walking forward staring at the ground as I proceed step by step. After three minutes of walking it Dawn's on me, 'WTF, when did my closet get so massive?!?! I must be hallucinating'. Finally, my dumbass looks up to see a doorway.

This door was unlike any other I had come across. The material reminiscent of granite, etched with drawings of what could possibly be construed as a giant structure with three eyes that bulged out to stare directly into the very core of my self. ' Hahahahahaha, Nancy is fucking hilarious... She got me so good with this one. I bet she paid some dumb ass art student to make this' , I thought to myself as I let my hands reach up and stroke the smooth edge of the non-hinged door.

" Come on out Nancy, I know you are watching me," I yell out in to the now darkness that purveys the hallway I find myself in as I turn all around looking for my would-be pranker.

At this point, the crickets start to sing their song. Time continues on as the sinking realization hits. After five minutes of waiting, I realize that Nancy nor anyone else is around me. The darkness that I took for granted now becomes a suffocating nightmare.

"O God is someone in here?!?! Help me get out of this bullshit darkness!!! And furthermore who puts a fucking long ass hallway in a closet..." I start to rant as the impending crisis hits my psyche like a ton of bricks. I then start to run back the way I came, hoping to find someone to help or the way out. I run into the darkness without even knowing if it was the right way. Finally I see a bright light, something I had seen before but didn't recognize. I make a sudden stop before the light and catch my breath with both of my hands on my knees, face towards the floor as sweat drips on the stone floor. As I look up, my face contorts into the penultimate expression of rage and confusion, my eyes wide with my mouth pursed as If I sucked on a thousand lemons.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!** ", I scream with gutteral rage.

The door stands in front of me, radiating a casual light that contrasts the walkway.

" I fucking give up, I'll find out what the fuck is behind this bullshit door", I quip to no one in particular.

With as much grace as a newborn deer, I start towards the door. My palms press the smooth granite and a blinding light shines right into the abyssal darkness of the now gargantuan walkway. My mind reels with dismay as the light intensifies with the doors swinging inward, my body falling forward as my eyes roll into the back of my skull... there is only so much God damn shit I can take from this bright ass door. I sink into the darkness of my mind...

*Ahem* Cough, Cough *Ahem*

' Now who the fuck is trying to wake me up, I am so hungover... how much did I even drink', I think to myself as I slowly open up my eyes as my body lies on the cold, hard ground.

Recognizing that this is not my bedroom or any other of my local pass out locations, I spring upward with the reflexes of an arthritic cat. As I take a look around the room I notice the walls etched with markings similar to an Egyptian pyramid, people and animals exploring the world around them headed towards a singular entity in a forward progression. 'Weird but tolerable', I express to myself as I notice the size of the expansive hall. Finally my eyes glue to the rabbit cosplaying bastard who tried to wake me up from my peaceful passout on the floor.

" Hey dude, cool outfit by the way, but where am I and how far away is fifth Street from here?" I ask the bunny man who is a pale white with a random blue vest carrying a Bo staff in an effortless way.

" To answer your question, you my good irregular sir are in the lowest floor of The Tower, an interesting place that caters to the whims of those who enter...at a cost.", the man?? replies, " My name is Headon, administrator of the first floor who will be handing out a test to see if you are worthy of continuing up the tower. The real question is, what is it that you seek? Money? Power? Authority? Or something intangible that defies all other wishes? The choose in that aspect if yours... but seeing as you are the second true irregular to enter in the most recent of times, a test of your prowess is necessary."

Headon does not seem to be very expressive as the lengthy speech is performed in a deadpan tone, almost as if he is bored of having to tell me what little he can about my situation.

" Headon, you realize you told me almost nothing about what is going on right? I honest to God just walked through a door and now you are telling me that I can have a wish granted and am going to be tested?!?! This is a weird ass joke," I profess with emphatic hand gestures that reiterate the fact that I am getting fed the fuck up over the mystery of this experience.

" You have been told enough to survive. Now that you have entered the Tower of your own volition, you must be tested", as he drolls on his hands switch to the wall behind him and the darkness that covered the back granite wall slowly dissipates to reveal a blue aquarium.

Inside the luminous aquamarine room, exposed for me to see, is a massive elongated eel the size of a forklift. The eel is bleeding from the mouth, litering blood on the floor as it wails in rage and anarchy. My heart stops as I just realize that alongside the giant snake-eel is a round black ball a little over my height, 6'.

In a deadpan tone I finally utter what I can, " Let me guess, I have to pop the ball while not being beaten to death by the angry eel? Well shit...I'm super fucked."

Headon only smiles as he replies calmly, " Yes, pop the ball and head to the next floor... simple as can be. Also, this type of eel is typically seen on the 20th floor, along with the fact that it is angry from the previous test, hungry, and genuinely ready to mate."

'Ah, that makes it better', I think to myself as the man-rabbit smirks in my general direction. ' Fuck this guy, he really seems to get off with seeing me afraid for my life, as any other person would be when faced with the snake-eel of utter demise."

I take a look behind to see if the door is still there from my early escapades to find that I am indeed stuck in this situation.

" One question, Will I be able to get back to my own world if I go up the tower?", I ask to clarify what has been itching at me since the begining of this shit show.

Headon's eyes glint with joy, " All answers are at the top."

Now that he has subtlety answered my question without a true answer, I have my only option. This is an unprecedented occasion indeed. I find myself going through my memories of all those manga and anime a that I truly love. Each story having a main character thrust into a world unknown with no real knowledge of the trials they must face to survive and thrive in their new lives. I can be like them!!! I could be something that I have craved for my whole life, to find that purpose that my heart has yearned for since I was young. This is my opportunity yet I am hesitant. The life I had before was not great, and believe me it wasn't, yet it was what I knew. The constant plea of my family to be the person they wanted, the therapists telling me that I could achieve so much if I took medications and acted like a normal person, the friends who were no more than aquantinces and the underlying self loathing I have always had for the secrets that I hold in my heart. I could be anything I wanted here, to expand myself into that version of myself that I cried myself to sleep, wishing I was. This was my moment and I wanted to take it and run. I am going to climb this tower and build myself the joy I have always desired.

With that final thought, my hands started to glow with a vibrant purple hue, eclipsing my view of Headon and the tank of demise. A couple seconds of untold bliss later a voice echos in my ear," You have chosen the path least traveled, one of true self refinement. I bless you my child with a comrade in the this Tower of blood and the power to make yourself True. Carry On and Fulfill Your Dream".

The purple glowing fades and in my outstretched hands sits the most beautiful...toothpick? Now his throws me for a loop, it looks like a toothpick in its shape but it's sized to close to five feet. The toothpick also has a Sheen to it, showing that it is as sharp as a Japanese katana after a good polishing. With a firm grasp of my right hand, I grab the toothpick and swing it forward. The air in front of my body is cut apart, releasing a *ching* that echos throughout the hall.

Headon takes a step forward, eyes widening ever so slightly as he mumbles, "Damn goddess always making my life difficult". Shifting into his usual ambivalent stature, Headon softly replies out to the confused yet satisfied Ryan, " That is an ignition weapon used in the Tower. The shape is commonly referred to as a Needle and is a common weapon type in the floors above."

Ryan, without missing a beat, replies, " Thanks Headon, I was just about to ask you that. I think I am ready for this test of yours now."

The gate of the aquarium lifts and Ryan takes his first steps forward into the aquamarine Tank to complete the task that will capitulate him to the floors of the legendary Tower.

Rough as can be but a good start for me. I will complete more as time goes by for sure. I'm just excited to have finally written something. Yay!!!


	2. Floor of Test

Continuation of the story that has given me life. I can't stop smiling!!!! I'm so excited. yay!!!

I do not own Tower Of God in the slightest of ways. I'm very much a fan and wish my character can find new life in a world of amazing truths and hardship.

The story continues...

I make my way into the TOD, Tank of Demise, to confront this test that Headon was so gracious to present.

The Tank is unlike anything I have ever experienced in my life. The thick almost jelly like substance constitutes the atmosphere of the inner tank, making it difficult to breathe let alone move. Two steps in, my body starts to convulse due to an overwhelming pressure that drops onto my shoulders. This is what Atlas must have felt like when he had to shoulder the world, a true fest of strength that I am unlikely to accomplish. Within three breathes my knees hit the ground and my upper body sags to the ground, my chest is tight and my eyes start to leak tears that stain the floor. Is this what the Tower is like?!?! Shock radiates from my core at the severity of the tank even without mention of the evil eyed eel that slinks in the corner of the tank, ready to pounce on me at any moment.

 **'Such** **a pity you are so weak...a simple shinsoo field of this caliber has you on your knees?!?! hilarious!!!'**

' Now this is a predicament, voice in my acting like a know it all'. I really do think that this is too much. A rabbit-man, a door and now voices. This is going to drive me crazy in a moment.

Suddenly, The world around me shifts into hues of violet and royal purple. I look up instinctually, seeing a beautiful woman of an indescribable beauty. Chestnut colored locks that cascade down to her shoulders, eyes the color of burning embers, an hourglass figure that bellied those of any supermodel of my previous life, perky D cup breasts and a smirk that told of unrestrained blood list and utter arrogance. These traits however were only exacerbated with the traditional kimono of purple hues, accented with gold butterfly's along the hem of her sleeves and flowing leg slit. Her beauty radiated from the inside out, my eyes just caught in her magnitude.

 **'Rude to stare boy... Let's start this conversation, then you can admire my existence',** she hugged in a refined and gentle way.

" Ok, so you are who and why are you here now?", I ask with an inkling that if I survive this conversation, I might be able to get something decent... selfish as it might sound.

' **I am in your hand, a weapon to survive this Tower of Continuous Bloodshed...a name of the Jasmine flower, Riki. I came before the Series, those youngsters who are barely sentient. I will help you to survive because a certain lady has taken a liking to you. To survive, all you need to do is ignite. Good luck my baby master, make good on your hope.'** She fades out, leaving so.many questions and not enough answers.

Sigh* "Great, now I still have to kill the eel, pop the ball and figure out what shinsoo is and all the other name drops without explanations Riko made. However, She is going to be helpful as I now have a weapon with a beautiful body... *Grin* Nice!!!".

After my casual rant to no one in particular, the weight of the tank broke around me. I even felt lighter than before, as if my body has been rejuvenated with whatever the shinsoo is, in accordance with my magical new friend. I look forward at the eel, knowing that now I am going to conquer this test and get moving.

The eel, sensing my intent, darts forward , mouth wide bellowing blood forward. As soon as the eel gets within four feet, I flit to the right of its face and jab Riko straight into the eels eye, A fountain of blood Cascades over my body, leaving me in a Carrie-esque clothing disaster. The eel then darts away to the corner of the tank, eyeing me with a tinge of fear and pure anger. With a full tilt of it's body, the tail whips out to slam me into the wall. Before the tail swings into my face, I flop straight to the ground, letting the tail swing over me as the wind of a near hit pushes my face straight into the ground. ' Ok, I am just getting lucky. The only reason I got that first hit was due to its mouth being injured. My only hope is to give a stab to it's brain through the roof of its mouth. Ugh, how do I generate that much power?! Riko said something about ingite? Fire related... hmm... nope, I have zero options to make a fire. In most games/anime, they just yell their attacks. maybe... I'm so down!!! DBZ here I come!!!'. My mind made up, the eel makes it way face first with it's mouth ajar, blood clinging to it's dagger sharp teeth.

With one final thought of ' this is gonna be awesome', I let loose a roar into the chaotic universe " **Riko, Ignite!!!!!".** The purple luminescent Needle starts to vibrate at its core, releasing waves of dense shinsoo into the tank. With a thrust upward, the Needle plunged into the eels upper mouth and piercing into the brain. However, the thrust doesn't stop, as a purple pillar breaks through the back of the eels face frying the brain and leaving the eel to slump into a lifeless mass in the tank of its own demise.

' My word this kid is brilliant. A beautiful weapon and a will of steel. This irregular will make some waves'. Headon whispers in his mind, eyes shining with furvor and untold sorrow.

Inside the tank, My mind is shot. That last attack did not leave me unscathed. The front two daggers in the mouth of the eel are stabbed into my upper arms, leaving two minor wounds that leak small amounts of blood into the floor. ' that was... amazing. With a power like this, I would have been unstoppable in BG...nah, let's try to ignore that for the moment, I don't need any more complications in my attempts at a new story.'

With a pull of Riko out of the eel, I stride over to the ball to finally progress forward. With a firm thrust, I try to pop the ball. As soon as the Needle hits the ball, miraculously the ball splinters into multiple black shadow pieces. These shadows envelop my body, enveloping my conciousness and I finally let myself rest after taking my first step towards power and my new future.

As Ryan is being sent up to the Floor of Tests, Headon senses a presence behind him, " Did you enjoy the show? Nice trick you did giving him that type of weapon, something that will help him grow. What are your intentions this time?".

A woman chuckles in the darkness, " He is gifted beyond any you have seen, all he ever needed was the opportunity. It is also none of your concern. The Tower Will's have made a decision , a change to the core." She leaves at that whispering in the wake of the boy, " We will meet at the Abyss of Turns, a floor undiscovered."

Mic test* *Mic test* One, Two, Three!! Hello Regulars and welcome to the second floor, EvankHells Floor!! Now that everyone has been gathered, let's begin the test!! There are 400 of you in this beautiful location and now I need 200 of you to disappear. So... make it happen. Those 200 left will be able to carry on to the next test. Let us Begin!!!!!

I wake up just two minutes before this magical speech radiated from the light yellow box hanging in the sky. ' God damn, you would just think I was a drug addict with these type of things I keep running into. Well, the guy in the sky called for 200 to... disappear?!?! O Lord, is this going to be a common thing, killing others? I really don't want to but I have to. I will not lose to anyone in this world. I finally have a new lease of life, a chance to be free. Maybe killing is apart of my new freedom? Now isn't that something... let's go with that and push any insecurity to the back of my mind. For now, survival.' Though it seems like a lot to fathom, the thoughts raced over my mind and the conclusion was made. I will survive no matter who must be crossed from my path.

I take a look around the field, scattered with 6' grass, African Sahara cliffs and cropings in the distance and a pretty beautiful blue sky dabbed with fluffy clouds and bright sun. The atmosphere doesn't feel nearly as dense as the first test floor, shinsoo concentration being lesser or so I am guessing. With a creak of my neck, I move forward into the grass on my left hand side to test out these other "regulars" that were mentioned by the pie in the sky.

After ten minutes of casually walking through this bullshit grass of muted green coloring, I notice two people on a nearby rock sitting and eating from a small basket. I take the known risk and walk out to make the first introduction that actually meant something to me.

" Hi!! My name is Ryan. Really don't know how to make a good introduction but how is it going? Fight anyone decent here?", I managed to stutter out while gripping my weapon with whitened knuckles in case I need to put a bitch to rest.

The two, one male and one female now that I am closer, just stare awkwardly at me from their resting spot. The young girl, with a beautiful angular face blonde hair and cerulean eyes, starts to cackle with glee at my awkward introduction. Her bright teal dress and black tights match her blue diamond hair pin making her a close second in beauty next to my Riko. The boy next to her just stares at the mad girl, shaking his red hair and glaring at me with chocolate eyes. As the first male I've seen in this accursed place, he is of the same model quality. A dashing red vest with a hood, angular jaw and muscular forearms and a black Capri pant make him breathtaking and I can't stop staring.

" The name is Coca Galop and my red haired beauty is Friday Blitz", the young woman throws out after Friday gives her a smack on the back of her head to shut up her witch laughter. " It is lovely to meet you in this test. Why not stick around and wait for the next part. My instincts are telling me you are going to be integral to passing." Friday stares in disbelief between Coca and myself as he starts to accept her words. Oddly, the bond between the two transcends that of anything I have seen before.

' Well that's not scary... this Tower is just a wreck. There should be a tutorial', I sigh internally at the audacity of meeting Coca and Friday, ' I better just go along with this and get some information. Plus they are beautiful...which will probably be a common theme in this Tower. Fuck".

" *Sigh* ok, I stay with you. I am Ryan, not exactly beautiful like you two but I get by. I really have no idea what to expect from any of this but fuck it, I'm game." I finally utter to the two picnic enthusiasts.

As if on cue, The cube int he sky rings out, " Finally, we are down to 200!! Good job children, we can finally move on to the next part. Make some friends! Find two people in the next five minutes to make a team that will take the next couple of preliminary tests with... easy right?! Just have physical contact with two people and Bam, you are a team. O and if you don't, you fail. See you later regulars."

" Hahahaha perfect timing ", I say to my new team as of a second ago. Friday rolls his eyes and Coca just laughs with a glimmer of knowledge in her eye.

After touching Coca's hand, as Friday glared daggers when I approached him, we are teleported into a waiting hall surrounded by ten other teams. Without dropping a beat, I take a gander around the room. I am in love with the diversity. There are so many cool lookers in this room!! I'm jealous. Looking down at my body, I finally notice something strange. I seem to have had my stomach shrink from a casual pot belly to a flatter physique. Furthermore, My clothes are radically different. I'm wearing a random purple hoodie, black cargo shorts and a black t shirt. Strange, not my uniform from the first floor test, thank God because of the blood from the eel. Things are looking up, I can tell with my cool outfit.

With a couple minutes of time, I notice a fight occuring to my right... yeah, no. I am not even going to pay attention to the samurai wanna-be who is trying to intimidate the bee girl with the bad ass wings. My team, as I use the term loosely, seems underwhelmed by the other regulars.

With a bang and some slight smoke, a man's voice radiates through the hall, " Weak Regulars are not needed in this Tower. Those who fear death must not make it through." Out walks a tall man with a muscular, lithe frame. Black hair frames his emerald green eyes and stunning pale white skin. A black suit studded with the three eyes I saw from the door makes him radiate a noble and fierce aura.

" I am Coal Boya, a Ranker of the Tower. I will be your administrator. You will be good regulars and follow my instructions,yes?", he croons out almost sweetly while glaring daggers at the two fighting in the background. They each gulp and settle down while feeling the controlled killing intent from Coal. " Ok, so for your first examination let's pull out an old favorite", he states as his hand starts to glow and the shinsoo around him flows out in a wall form. All the regulars are blown back, leaving a beautiful undulating wall of pure blue to separate himself from the crowd. " Get through the wall, all members of the team you created on the lower floor, and you can take the next test, Good luck weaklings".

The regulars are shocked to their core, a Ranker just used a shinsoo skill around them. Many realize that he could have killed them with a flick of the wrist and with his detailed eyes on his suit, wouldn't have been punished. Without further Ado, the regulars start to prove the wall looking for weak points for the intelligent and running face first for the rash, strength driven.

" Sir, I think there might be a problem", I say to the Ranker who just performed an extreme magic act right next to me. " I think you missed me. "

Coal stares at the voice right next to him and finds a young chubby man, average beyond the beautiful purple weapon in his hand. His eyes widen as he realizes the shinsoo he used should have pushed the boy away and on the opposite side of the wall. " Well, that is your own form of luck to evade my attack. however, I am not like the other examiners, You will be tested to see if you can survive in the shinsoo of the tower. Now take my hand." Coal lays his hand out and I instantly grab it in fear of the Ranker, which i am going to have to ask Coca about later.

When I take his hand, I feel him build a pressure around us, similar to the tank of demise. Slowly, I see Coal's confusion as he layers shinsoo around us. I don't show my shock at his variation of the test, but just maintain hand contact and smile into his face. With a sigh, Coal releases my hand and turns away. With a murmur he states, " You pass this test, now we must wait for your team." He then takes a seat and watches the other regulars take the their chance at the wall of shinsoo. After three minutes the first regular, Friday of course, comes through and plops down next to me. Ten minutes later and after a melodramatic detonation at a regular with idealized self grandjour by Coal, we finally pass the test and get to keep moving. Friday and Coca both stay close to me, looking confused and dreamily in my direction when they think I am not watching.

I really didn't care for the next test, just choosing a door, so I let my new teammates just take over and I put myself on autopilot to process the fact that I am in a new world. A grandiose, magical world that takes me understanding of the world and flips it on my face. Magic swords, beautiful models of people, tests that incorporate logic violence and teamwork, and even shinsoo, the magical liquid of the universe. I felt a sense of true bliss unlike anything before. It was like being drunk, high and having sex at the same time but being in total control of my every action and thought. I loved this new life and everything I have had to go through. I fought an eel the size of a truck and won, I made a team that I hope to be friends with as soon as I got on the floor and even seemingly impressed a Ranker, which Coca told me all about when we stood in line for that dumb door test.

I know in my heart that this was the place I needed to be no matter the emotions that I battled with throughout the experience. And yes, I still had some reservations. Being thrust into something so anxiety ridden and magical from my normal life is a huge adjustment. Even if I wanted to instantly accept my new existence, I still felt the fear of the unknown. I still felt so low about myself and the way I knew people saw me. All around me during the line for the test, I saw the regulars staring at me with disgust in their eyes. I've always been susceptible to this type of peer abuse, no matter the facade I flaunt to the world. It's dark in my mind and my hate for myself keeps me shackled to inferiority. Even with my shocking relegations and new adventure, I felt the subtle click of manacles on my metaphorical wrists. ' I get so melodramatic when I'm tired, need to end this test and get some rest', I mutter to myself as I got through the random door and end up in front of Coal.

" Congratulations regulars, you live to see tomorrow. Now take three days rest and come back to the auditorium, which you can find through the map on your pocket. That's all" , Coal states then uses shadows to melt into the adjacent hallway and scuttle off to gods know where.

" Well, I need a nap. Thanks for everything Coca and to a lesser extent Friday, especially for the pocket you gave me when we got through the shinsoo wall. Life saver. Bye Y'all", I yell back to my aquantinces as I run to the room the pocket says is mine.

While Ryan runs away Friday looks straight into Coca's eyes and asks," We have to make sure he gets through this test. He is going to need massive amounts of strength to even survive the next test."

Coca stares off in the direction of the effervescent yet oddly dark young man and whispers, " That's why we were chosen. Two Banished can make an irregular shine ya know!" Coca giggles off into the next hallway with an exasperated Friday shaking his head after her.

That's it for now. Position test and all that. Also didn't want to have another bamm moment and throw my oc into that. He gets to experience some other stuff before he meets bamm. The floor of tests is going to be a strange one. Straight AU. I love it. This worked out great for me. Also Thanks for the review. Made my day. I will try and post as often as I can. I like how this flows. yay. see you next time.


	3. Crown and Blood

Sorry for those that read this. my boss has been a major tool these past weeks. He finally snapped and I have had to work super hard to survive. I'm back and will keep this moving. I want to keep this alive. I love my story and characters and want to share them with the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own TOG or elements of other stories I will throw in for the giggles. I wish I owned something that could generate profit so I can quit my job .

As Ryan passes out on his gorgeous bed in his magical, luxurious room made for a king...not really. When Ryan walked into his room, he found one twin sized bed with a small dresser and a coffee table. 'Single room!!! boss, better than with my three roommates. I can run around naked. There is even a shower and small kitchen!!!! I can stay here forever!!'.

Ryan, feeling the weight of the tests and the generally craziness of his new found life, passes out into his bed without taking his clothes off and lets the darkness take him over.

(Middle of the night, roughly around 3AM)

Three dark clad figures meet in the middle of the hallway.

" You know the objective. Eliminate all and find the irregular", the taller of the three darkened operatives growls out in a low, deep tone.

" As you command," the two others whisper and phase out to two separate hallways.

Throughout the hallways, the smell of blood permeates. A muffled scream is heard from the door next to Ryan. Slowly, the smallest of the operatives moves to Ryan's door. They enter casually, no hesitation or fear. Creeping towards Ryan's spread eagle body, a dull sanguine light shines on to the silent assassin. Their body comes to a stand still, registering the use of a control skill, a well known lighthouse technique. With bullets of sweat forming on their forehead, they hear a whisper echo from the room. " Now what do we have here...a little rat has snuck into our trap," radiating a bloodlust of battlefields swimming in torrents of Ruby, blood and cascading malice.

Two figures reveal themselves in front of this "rat". Coca smirks with a dark, mysterious glare billowing rage and sadness from her eyes. Friday radiates bloodlust and killing intent to this lone assassin, making this lone assrat piss themselves with utter fear.

" Now, we could let you live to tell your deplorable master that we have this young man under our protection but that will not do. You know not of who you have tried, and I use that term loosely, to touch," Coca whispers to the assrat while looking to her Friday.

A low, vibration fills the room and the glint of a blade flashes towards the assrat. In a split second, Friday is seen behind the lone wanna-be assassian, their head resting in his hands. The stump of a neck does not release a fountain of blood, as the speed of Friday sealed the wound. Throwing the head to the blood red lighthouse in the corner of the room, Friday walks back to Coca simmering his intent.

" That was dull, you would expect Avarice minions to have more skill." Friday yawns to Coca. "Not everyone is skilled like us my dear Friday. Now let's get this body and let our poor boy sleep. He has already been through more than he even knows." Coca whispers as she brushes aside Ryan's hair.

With a woosh, Friday and Coca rush from the room, leaving Ryan with an unknowing smile of warmth and family love. Little does he know, the days will grow dark before he reaches the untold joy of the light. The Wills of the Tower are making their moves, slowly but surely.

A beam of light comes in through the open window, striking Ryan's eyes as he jars awake. He sits immediately up, eyes half open staring in shock around the room he knew was not his old bedroom. The events of the past day? go through his mind. The tests, the new people and the general craziness of this new world punctuate the dull void of his past memories. A smirk comes to his mouth, lighting his face up with a joy he has yet to feel in the 20 odd years of his life. ' This is just too damn exciting. I can't wait to live in this Tower, to experience everything I can!! I'm finally happy to be alive.'

Ryan jumps out of bed and goes into the bathroom to get himself together. Looking into the mirror, he notices some changes. His face has less fat, making for an almost slimness around his old puffy cheeks. His eyes radiated the joy of his newfound life. Finally his body seemed to slim down, showing muscles on his arms and chest. Ryan bounced with glee as he showered and found a pair of black shorts, bright purple shirt and fingerless gloves waiting for him when he got out.

A rumble in his stomach told him that he needed to get some food, so with the skill of a gamer he called his pocket out and found the location to the dining hall. With a quick gallop to the door, he ran out into the hallway and down the maze of the second floor dorms.

As Ryan was walking, he noticed how quiet everything was, with no noise coming from any of the rooms and the general lack of people. A smell of pennies and hospitals permeated the air but hey, who was he to judge on how this tower smelled? Finally he made his way to the dining hall, seeing no one other than Coca and Friday. He walks right up to the two, after stopping to grab a steak, mashed potatos and some green beans from the multi-eyed chef.

" hey, so is it me or is it really dead in here?" Ryan questions with a mouth full of meat.

Friday and Coca deadpan to him, finally letting up to give Coca the opportunity to ask Ryan," Um Ryan, did no one tell you what happened last night?".

" No, I just woke up and now I'm eating one of the best meals of my life. I'm just so exited to get started and live. Just between us, I'm really happy to just experience everything I can, yay!!! I'm in love."

Ryan yells out like a child in a candy shop, bouncing in his chair.

Friday smirks with his eyes showing nostalgic love while Coca just smiles with joy and a twinge of regret at having to tell Ryan the sad news.

" There was an accident last night and the other regulars were sent to another location. We are getting sent to another location as well."Coca states, knowing full well to lie to this nieve boy.

' Funny that she lies to me in such an upfront manner, guess my speech worked even if it was true.' Ryan thinks then interjects to Coca, " What happened? Is everyone ok? Everyone deserves an opportunity to follow their dreams."

Friday frowns with his eyes and Coca states, " It was a casual fight that escalated. Everyone went to eat after you went to your

room. We stood out of it. It's a strange time, as one of the staff said it's the first time this has ever happened."

Ryan just looks with a deadpan expression,' then don't tell me then'. However he says," Aw, well I'm excited to see our new location. I bet it's going to be wild."

Friday snorts out a laugh and Coca claps her hands in joy. Finally, they finish their respective meals and head to the meeting hall.

They find Coal waiting at a podium, eyes laced with malice. He waits for them to sit then casually begins, " Well, you three have been reassigned to another area of the testing fields. They are currently just finishing their door test. However, they are going to be given a bonus game called the crown game. In this game..."

' Blah,blah,blah... they explain everything here. It's like they expect us to just sit and listen to every single rule and regulation. This shit gets so boring. I bet I can just let one of these two, probably Coca, listen and just ride it out. Looks like he is finishing up. Wonder why he is so angry...fuck him. Can't wait to see who is at the next site!!' Ryan monologues to himself, while staring blankly into the eyes of Coal.

" ...and that is how it should play. Good luck and I will see you three again, that is for sure", he growls out to the three hopeful regulars. Finally, he points to a door that happens to have a neon exit sign above it and makes a shirt bow to walk away in a prissy huff.

Ryan takes his cue and runs to the door, only to see a bright white light go off around him. He feels his body lift up then slam face first into the ground.

" You would have known that running into the door would transfer your face into the floor if you had paid any attention to Coal", Friday chimes when he and Coca transfer to the next area.

"Ah, fuck that angry man. I didn't have time to listen to his bullshit speech. He talks to much. Where are we though?", Ryan pouts as he sits on the floor to rub the feeling back into his cheeks.

Coca just laughs and tells Ryan," We are in the starting cell for the Crown Game. All we have to do is hit the red button on the wall and grab the crown on the throne from the other teams. Easy as pie. We were transferred in for the last three rounds but we are not going out until the finale. No one really knows we are here either. hahaha, this is going to be a blast." With the end of he speech, a buzzer rings and a voice rings out, "Last Round, make your choice!".

Finally getting up, Ryan walks over to the bars of the cell and sees the most fucked up scenario yet. A blur haired man is sitting on the throne while a black/brown haired boy stands next him. Finally, a giant crocodile is out in front of the throne." WTF!! People like that exist, is he a real crocodile?! Jesus, what kind of world it his?!" Ryan thinks he is saying this internally but Friday and Coca just laugh at his antics. " There are far more interesting and unusual people in this Tower than a crocodile, hahahah", Friday whispers to Ryan.

Friday then punches the button on the wall and waits for the gate to release. Ryan grasps Riko, his purple Needle that was strapped to his back, and waits for the opportunity to brawl. Finally Coca smirks with hidden pleasure as she preps for the Bloodshed, knowing the enemies she faces are the toughest regulars yet.

The gate lifts and a bright light fills the cell, letting this dynamic trio run into their future to fight and die together as a family.

Walking forward, Ryan looks to his right and left, seeing groups of three exiting out ready for a throwdown for supremacy. He tries to move forward and is held back by Friday," Not yet, we wait for the real fight".

Groups run towards the throne and are buffeted away, the blue haired man sending the crocodile to intercept two groups on the left and leaving the young boy to sit on the throne. Ryan and his group watch in amazement as the crocodile rages through and stomps the two groups of cannon fodder while pressing back towards the throne. The blue haired boy ends up in a confrontation with two swordsman and a person in a black jumpsuit carrying a large Bo staff. The two swordsman are thwarted with a firm beatdown with a laptop case if Ryan had ever seen one, which looked pretty heavy. A knife glides out from the bag to stop the bos staff from crushing his face, partying the blow and going to a firm slice to the arm carrying the staff. However, Ryan and his team notice three individuals staying away from the action, just like themselves, in the far left hand corner.

With a majority of the team thwarted, the hooded figures make a dash forward, going for the kill on the throne. Friday then yells, "Ryan,Coca, Let's move!".

Ryan, Coca and Friday jump forward to intercept. Friday runs straight for the giant hooded figure, a glint of excitement twinkling in his eyes. Ryan notices the one with high heels running towards the bo staff warrior, leaving just a line figure to run towards the cute innocent boy. Coca stops moving to watch the field, keeping an eye in the progression of battle and more so an eye on the black jumpsuit suit figure, a knowing look in her eye.

Ryan never thought he would end up in a full on battle, where weapons and blood were to be shed. The excitement and fear permeated his core as he dashed to he figure by the throne, ready to cause so e damage. As he approaches, the last hooded figure has already made it within ten feet. The blue hair boy screams out, "Rak, don't let them near Bam!!" as he runs from the fight between the bo staff wielder and the beautiful woman who has giant circular pins hovering in the air. Ryan turns to see that blue hair boy running straight to him, knife in hand ready to strike him down. Fear bubbles, taking over with a shaking hand and turns into the temptation to run. ' **Let's go partner...Let's show what we are made of in this Tower!!'** Riko screams in his head, causing all his fear to diminish.

With a whisper Ryan utters, " **Ignite".** The blue hair boy feels a fluctuation in the air, as if the Shinsoo is rushing to the boy in front of him. The air around Ryan turns a Royal Purple, removing him from the line of sight from everyone in the room who have stopped their individual battles. The Purple Shinsoo starts to undulate, rushing into the cloud and to Ryan. He can feel his muscles and overall body improve, making him feel power he had never know before. Finally the cloud shudders and releases in one fell swoop as he swings his Needle.

Ryan looks down on his arm and sees a black gauntlet of armor decorated with purple Sakura petals, cascading around the Kanji for Slaughter on the back of his hand. Hovering to his left and right are two circular mirrors, each with different Kanji (Reflect on the left and Shatter on the right). Finally, in the middle of his chest is a piece of armor with a flowing orb of purple, that just radiates control to it's very core. Ryan didn't get to see the joy and frustration that lined the face of Coca, or the utter respect Friday had radiating from his eyes and general shock of the accumulated crowd.

Ryan darts forward with Needle in hand, going for a general slash to the blue haired bastard that so rudely scared him. The Needle approaches his chest, letting the blue haired boy use his bag to block the blow and throw him five feet back. " What the hell, is that an ignition weapon?!" the blue haired boy yelled in rage. " Purple turtle pushed blue turtle back...hm..." Rak said in a huff. " Koon, are you alright?" Bam yells out to his teammate.

With a couple steps forward, Ryan goes to finish his battle with Koon. Two more steps forward and the world around Ryan starts to go black. **'Still not ready to utilize my first form... hm... sleep, your team will take care of the rest... especially that female'**. Ryan passes out.

As Ryan falls forward, Coca is right there to grab Ryan and take him to the cell. Putting him down gently to the side she whispers, " Good Job young man... or should I say Ryan... you have made the first step forward to power... Let me finish this fight". She turns to the field and her eyes go red, with a cat like slit for a pupil. With a step she disappears in a blur of wind and shadow.

While Coca runs to finish Ryan's struggle, Friday is stuck in a three way battle between the giant hooded figure and the crocodile named Rak. Oddly enough, Friday has two small scythe in his hands, blocking both sides as Spears head straight to his chest. Back and forth the Spears aim for different parts of his body , and with a quick spin, jump and twist of his waist Friday evades and blocks each blow. With an effortless grace, Friday jumps over Rak and lands next to the last hooded figure and the little boy regular. With a flick of his wrist, the scythe in his left hand went to extract the crown from the scared little boy. Suddenly a dagger flies to hit the scythe, making it hit the back of the throne and bounce Friday into a backflip. " Friday, that is not how we approach this game." as Coca, the owner of the dagger walks forward to announce her presence.

Friday runs over to greet his teammate while the rest of the combatants stare at the two. " Let's dance and get a win for our Ryan", Coca tells her man Friday and the crowd meets her statement with a firm grasp of their weapons. Coca runs to the left to greet the hooded figures and the giant crocodile while Friday takes a straight run to the beautiful woman and jump suit staff lover. Coca, with a twist of her body flits to the front of the giant hooded spear user and gives a firm kick straight to his chest. Skidding backwards with his spear up, he goes to throw but sees his target has disappeared. He hears a groan and sees the crocodile face first, Coca standing on the back of his head with a slight smirk across her mouth.

Suddenly however, everyone feels a flux in the shinsoo, a concentration around the young boy on the throne. The black jumpsuit suit, now red headed woman, was blasted from the throne when she tried to strike the now exposed previously hooded girl, in which Bam threw her back with concentrated shinsoo. The backlash sends Bam to careen into the throne and lose conciousness. At this moment, the match ends and the wounded are gathered and brought to the dorms. " The Crown Game has ended, please leave the stage and proceed to your designated rooms", a voice echos over the arena.

Coca and Friday meet up and bring Ryan out from the cell. " Well, that was a weak showing", Friday utters to Coca. " I know, The Guide got her ass kicked though... that's what that witch gets for forgetting about an irregular's power", Coca laughs in response. Ryan just groans out with the pain he is feeling from ignition overuse. "Now Ryan on the other hand, was amazing. With some time, He will be a true contender", Coca relays to Friday with her tone overflowing with pride and respect. " Still, we need to protect him for now. He doesn't know the power he truly has or can achieve. I'm glad that he had fun though. From what you've told me, he needs it", Friday tells to Coca while they walk to Ryan's room. " We will let him rest then tell him some truth... why not? what the worst that can happen?". Little do they know, Ryan was awake the whole time.

That's it for now. I'm ready to get on. I suck at action scenes but getting a glimpse of some oc skill is fun. I like my story and will progress and keep it moving. Now we get to see Bam and the great MCs that define the original story. Yay!! Also, everyone has purpose no matter how small they might feel. My MOC knows that well.


End file.
